Tell Me
by Freedom Heiress
Summary: Ed comes back from a mission and Al tries to comfort him. Elricest if you squint. OneShot. Song-Fic. AU/TWT-ish


Songfic to 'Nightminds' by Missy Higgins.  
Disclaimer - I own neither FMA nor 'Nightminds'.

_Just lay it all down. Put your face into my neck and let it fall out.  
I know, I know, I know.  
I knew before you got home. _

Alphonse sat on the small couch in their apartment nursing a mug of coffee and reading a book when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps then keys in the lock; he didn't have to look to know it was his brother. The door flew open and slammed into the wall with a thud and Ed stomped in throwing his suitcase to the floor and slamming the door shut again; Al took note of a small circular hole in the wall that he put on his list of things to fix before the land lady found out. As it was they could barely pay rent, let alone the fee for damages - all of which were caused by Ed mind you.

Alphonse closed his book and sat it on the end table with his coffee mug then turned towards his brother. He patted the empty cushion to his left and smiled as Ed walked over, taking off his threadbare red coat and throwing it on the back of the couch before he plopped down, leaning his weight against Al's chest and burying his face in his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. His eyes shut so tight it hurt in an attempt to block the tears that had been stabbing toward the surface since the moment he knew he would have to leave again. His efforts were in vain as Alphonse began to stroke his hair, whispering 'I know' over and over.

_This world you're in now,  
It doesn't have to be alone, I'll get there somehow, 'cos  
I know I know I know  
When, even springtime feels cold._

Normally Ed would be having a fit right now, screaming that he wasn't a child and how he didn't need Al's reassurances, but as it was he was too damn exhausted - physically- and too numb -mentally- to fight anymore and he couldn't stop several tears that slipped from his eyes, down his face and onto Alphonse's shirt.

Ed had been sent out to battle against his and Al's wishes. It had only been two months ago that they had restored Alphonse's real body and Ed had gotten barely a moments rest since. He was forced to stay in the military for the money he earned, which wasn't much in these times, and since he no longer had to search for the philosopher's stone his higher ups forced Ed to go on their assignments, which were generally violent in nature, his last one no exception.

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
So we can both be there and we can both share the dark._

Al didn't know exactly what his brother did on these missions but there were signs - blood in his hair, bags under his eyes, clothes covered in mud, body trembling as he fought back a sob- that it wasn't pretty, not in the least. Al just holds his brother close and let's his tears stain his shirt, wishing Ed wasn't so stubborn, wishing he would open up for once. He says he's alright but it doesn't take a genius to see through the lie. But Alphonse could see his brother was exhausted so he wouldn't push the matter. Instead he stands pulling Ed up with him suggesting they get ready for bed.

A chill descends on the apartment as the night settles in. Al brushed his teeth as Ed got out of the shower, clean of the blood and dirt and God only knows what else, and looking slightly more alive, his long golden hair dripping down his back and catching in the towel around his waist.

_You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified.  
The highs would make you fly, and the lows make you want to die.  
And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing._

He stands next to Alphonse and stares at his reflection with a look a fondness, then stares at his own trailing from his eyes -so bright- to his chest -so strong- and Ed scowls at his mirror image - at its metal arm and light scars on tanned skin and Al can't understand why he hates himself so much. His brother is an amazing, beautiful person and Al wants to scream that fact at him until he believes it.

_So I know  
I know  
I know,  
It's easier to let go._

But that kind of conversation would get them nowhere and Al doesn't want to upset Ed any further so he opts for the safer route and grabs the comb off the sink and stands behind Ed, trailing the comb through the golden strands to get out the knots before he divides the hair into sections and begins to braid it.

_But I will learn to breathe this ugliness you see,  
So we can both be there and we can both share the dark.  
And in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
And into the light at the end of the fight_

When he's done he puts in the tie and steps back and watches as Ed tilts his head to see then turns around and gives Al a small, weak smile but he knows it is genuine and he returns it in full before they go off to get some rest.  
Al doesn't question when Ed climbs into bed with him - he's quite addicted to his warmth - just closes his eyes and hopes this will be enough to keep Edward's nightmares away and if not - at least they could suffer through them together.

_...and in our honesty, together we will rise out of our nightminds  
And into the light... at the end of the fight..._

AN - Please Review


End file.
